


极乐园里的NAHASH

by CitrusHelianthus



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusHelianthus/pseuds/CitrusHelianthus
Summary: 我终于搞上了AO3





	极乐园里的NAHASH

自Evolto重新得到自己的身体离开地球后，按人类的时间算已经是半年有余了，在辽远的星海中旅行，一路上也算是遇到了不少新奇有趣的星球，在他单方面认为已经友好地表示意图后，双方的交涉都能比较正常地进行下去，不过，这次的主人的欢迎仪式却过于别致了……

 

要说现在的话，他已经是完全被这些像是章鱼一样的生物牢牢的缠住并吊在了半空，四肢都被触感黏滑的触手圈了起来，双腿被大到可怕的力道蜷曲着，肉团从装甲的缝隙中蔓延，想要温柔的把他的全身包裹住。他本来就很讨厌包括自己兄长在内的多足生物，这次也不例外，他现在只想着灭掉这颗星球。而原本他能轻而易举地挣脱这不值一提的束缚，但踏上去这片土地后，一切原本属于自己的力量像是被强行剥夺了，或许是让他产生了某种幻觉才会变成这样。

 

这里的大气只有薄雾与迷香，是他解析不了的成分，可勉强把这个归为自己失去能力的理由，但他的思考仅仅停留在了这种地方，这种迷雾的可怕之处他还没有真正的体会到。

 

麻醉一般的感觉像是要浸没他一样慢慢地灌了上来，但对外界一举一动的触感更为清晰了，他能准确地感受到那些触手是如何对自己的装甲进行摸索，在冷热之间充满怜爱地漫爬着，然后在上面留下一条黏糊糊的水痕。

 

“然后，你们想要干什么。”确认了自己并没有能够挣脱的能力，Evolto便放弃了挣扎，转而尝试和这颗星球的原住民进行交涉。

 

这对于没有理智的生物简直就是无用功，但触手对于他能发出声音这件事似乎很好奇，在面甲上蠕动着寻找声源。墨绿色的柔软肢体把他面甲上红白相间的两只尖角捆绑起来。

 

啊啊，真是讨厌。

 

触手是温热的，而装甲是冰冷的，在初次尝试后的它已经有意识地避开那银白的金属，在只有薄薄一层布料掩埋下的如同人类的肌肤一般部分，按着自己的喜好，软硬兼施地揉捏着。

 

在地球上的十年间Evolto也不是没涉足过这类东西，但他可不会堕落到成为那些触手本里的主角，不管是从实力方面还是身体构造。因为大意而丧失了能力暂且不提，但这副躯体只是由无机物堆积起来的一个方便他的工具，根本就不具备任何生殖能力，自然就不会有多余的器官。

 

“好吧，好吧，反正你们的寿命……这颗星球的寿命剩不下多长时间了，就由得你们继续做这种无聊的事。”Evolto放松身体，就好像在享受着地球上的按摩服务一样，等到这些生物垂头丧气地对他失去兴趣然后放开他的时候，它们就会懂得什么叫星球毁灭者的残忍。

 

它们还是盲目地在寻找着，粗暴挑开了黑洞形态固有的下摆，把它提到空中，看上去就像是掀开女孩子的裙子一样，带着颗粒感的触手在臀部和胯部前后轻轻地摩挲着，本该对这种夹击攻势完全无影响的Evolto身体却燥热了起来，这种触感带来的电流酥麻他全身，像是人类的快感一样的东西干扰着他的思考，说实在的，现在他都不确认这副身体是否是自己的了。

 

他不应该有这种感觉的。  
但他确实也清晰地感受到了触手给他带来的这种乐趣。

 

“咳……唔……”因为快乐而发出的呻吟低沉得让他听不出来这是自己的声音，酷似电子的声线又带着点挠人心窝的沙哑，像是一只发情期的猫咪为讨好自己的配偶一样低下地嗥叫着。

 

因为这种声音的刺激，触手的蠕动变得更加卖力，在胯下游走着的分支开始施展着更为强悍的力量，触手之间的粘液间摩擦发出淫靡的水声，如果可以的话Evolto真的不想去看那恶心的绿色水迹。

 

像是找到了什么一样，在其它部位蠕动的的触手全都停下来，然后像是发迹了宝藏一样，争先恐后地往一个地方挤。

 

“什么！？”  
让Evolto也很惊讶的是，他以为已经了解透彻的骑士系统居然有这种生理结构的设置。

 

几经探索，有根触手在卸却Evolto的一块装甲后，触发了特殊开关，原来应该不存在的生殖腔，被展现在这些野兽们的面前。微微湿润的穴口随着呼吸的起伏翕动着，连皱褶和纹理都被用类似人肉的物质细致地还原出来，此刻这个地方闭合着，是从来没有任何人踏足过的领域。

 

如果让他知道这是哪个天才在他EVOL驱动器上动的手脚，他首先做的是把对方扔来这个星球而不是怪罪这些生物。

 

片刻愤怒过后的Evolto现在才知道自己那及其不利的处境，倒不如说从一开始这些生物就是为了找到这样的东西而把他这样子捆绑起来。这里是什么，会有什么样的反应，究竟是用来干什么的他一概不清楚，但这些触手显然比他熟练得多。

 

“停下来！”什么都做不到的他只能以这种方式尝试制止。

 

毫不理睬Evolto的命令，那些生物由着自己的性子来，用触手的末端部分在穴口边打着转，好像在比划能插进去的大小从而更好的挑选尺寸，而这里也因为异物的逗弄潮红得像是带着晨曦的草莓，还流淌着没有散退的露水。

 

明明因为迷雾的作用而搞得大脑很迟钝，而对于这种爱抚却比什么都要敏感。本不存在的性欲此刻却占据了整个身体，开始激烈地焚烧着Evolto。

 

“咳咳咳，放……开……别弄了……”

这样的反抗也只能是起着增加情趣的作用，Evolto显然不知道这一点。

 

终于，掌握主动权的本土生物挑选好了用来接待外星来客的性器——那是惊人的丑陋，上面遍布着颗粒状的疙瘩，头部还带着众多小触手的分支，都在恶心地蠕动着。似乎是为了嘲弄Evolto，这种生物还有兴致把那根东西在他面前晃了晃，然后从前段分泌出一点点的绿色粘液当作润滑剂。

 

“停下来……”粗重的喘息已经把声音里的威严完全盖了过去，现在他的话和荡妇的浪叫已经没有了任何差别，而那东西在听到后还像是要挑逗他一样停在了穴口。

 

终于是要停下了吗。

不，并不是，触手用行动回应着他。

 

突然间的刺入让Evolto的身体大大地震颤着，他还真的知道自己身体有如此柔软能容纳下那种巨物的部位。那还是完全没有扩张过的甬道，穴口的皱褶被撑到极致。那么粗暴的动作带来的只有窒息的痛觉，他想要通过其他途径分担一点此刻的痛楚，但尊严和理性不允许他这么做，在回过神来后触手已经离开了体内，并且，穴口也在下流地张合着要渴求第二次的突入。

 

它们不会给Evolto中场休息的时间。第二次，它入侵得相对比较温和，慢慢旋转着触手再次入穴道中，不知道是不是Evolto的错觉，埋进身体里的触手在膨胀着，挤压，磨蹭着穴道的内壁，因为生理反应狭小的穴道不免对此做出收缩的反应，也得以更能刺激的触手的成长。

 

穴内环形的皱褶包裹着粗壮的触手，在恰好挺入到最深处时突然射出类似人类的精液的东西，比他本身要炙热的多的液体好似要在里面燃烧，这下Evolto是彻底恼怒了，因愤怒而腾出一点挣扎的力气，就着仍插在内穴的触手扭动着身躯，反而事如愿违地，误打误撞让它们在里面找到了敏感点，大脑被性爱带来的快感不断地冲击着，在一声呻吟下总算是到达了高潮，生殖腔不断地溢出混浊的液体。这下倒好，他已经完全精疲力尽地瘫软在那堆肉团的怀抱中了。

 

触手貌似只对Evolto自认为羞耻的呻吟有反应，它体谅地停下来给Evolto一点喘息的时间，同时分支开始继续轻抚着他红白色的面甲，滑稽得像是在奖励有功劳的孩子。而Evolto现在什么也说不出来，除了还没有退散的性欲的潮汐，现在他还有着的第二种情感就是仇恨。

 

射在体内的液体好像还有着催情的作用，明明已经疲惫不堪的他却再度空虚了起来，被邪火吞噬着，潜意识里在渴求着些什么。

 

它给的休憩时间已经到时了，缠在头部的触手突然发了疯似的用力地往下面按，同时在腿跟绕着的触手又用力地往上面抬，并且还最大限度地往两边拉开。这两个举动都毫无疑问地凸显出它顽劣的趣味——它想让Evolto看清楚自己是怎么被侵犯的，看清楚他的淫穴是如何配合着它的抽插的。

 

从穴口淌下来的液体被触手全盘接收，他看到了上面狰狞的疙瘩是怎么像章鱼一样开了个吸盘一样的口，一滴滴地接住那些液体，恐怕那些生物就是用这种方式进食的。

 

现在的Evolto像有着应激性的毛毛虫碰到危险一样蜷曲着自己的身体，他想着干脆让骑士系统宕机，等这种恼人的凌辱结束后再度启动，但那并不能完全的关掉感官对外界的敏锐反应，并且他还不能预测到接下来发生的事，很快他打消了这种想法。

 

兴许是觉得他有着反抗的念头，触手紧紧地勒着他的腰，其力量足以让其它东西在这种状态下一举截断，并且疙瘩开出来的吸盘吸附着软肉，一直到Evolto因为吃痛呼喊出声才放开了他。

 

它们几经斟酌后又送来一条更大更粗的触手，那已经不是他能容纳下的东西了，上面遍布的疙瘩也顺着这条的尺寸生长到了与之相符的大小。它嘛并没有轻举妄动，先是对着穴口喷射出疑似留在Evolto体内的粘液，并且还有心用几条分支帮它把穴口扩张开来。

 

他对此看得一清二楚，第一次感受到慌乱。

 

温柔的前戏做得还算充足了，接下来就是插入。它也颇能挑逗Evolto：触手的插入因为前一次的扩张与媚药的效果还不算疼痛，到不如说是恰好填塞了Evolto的空虚。穴口配合着触手张和着，要将整根吞没，但它有额外的想法，每次送进去一点后都会退出一部分，慢慢地陪Evolto做着欲擒故纵的把戏，因为得不到满足的抽插，Evolto开始急躁起来，甚至空前地渴望着那根的插入。

 

身体开始不受控制地扭动起来，为了取悦它，穴道内壁紧紧地吸附着上面的疙瘩，湿润的穴口痉挛着收缩，这下应该算是Evolto自愿的配合了。被夹紧后的触手颤了颤，终于放弃了要逗弄他，一举突入到穴内最深处，那里可是藏匿着蓬勃的欲望。

 

而Evolto也得到了极致的快感，腰部微微向后扬起，这个动作瞬间被触手抓住了机会，它盘起Evolto的后颈向后拉，上半身被拉成一张弓，但这也能让Evolto更好被侵入得到快感。腰部开始扭动，自己寻找着敏感点。

 

它们是很聪明的生物，知道触碰到某些地方时Evolto会有截然不同的反应，它们开始变换着法子折磨Evolto，触手大幅度地进出，每次都能翻出来内壁与成分复杂的液体，在空旷的陆地上就只有他那惹人遐想的喘息声与一次次摩擦碰撞发出的声音。

 

然后，附着在触手上面的疙瘩也开始变成一个个精力旺盛的吸盘，并且中间还带着更为细小的触手，在Evolto的内壁成功着陆后开始肆无忌惮地耸动着，喷射出一些致幻的药物。

“嗯……啊啊……”

 

这种迷药的作用，让他彻底没有了原则，明明都已经不知道高潮过几次了，但就像是把漫长生涯来压积的欲爱在此刻悉数爆发。现在的Evolto不再是能挥手灭掉一颗星球的角色了，他只是一味地配合着触手的蠕动好让自己沉沦在快乐天里，像极了被玩坏的人偶。

 

突然间又好像是不合那生物的意趣一样，触手全数退出。体内。本以为它是对自己没了兴趣，但四肢的枷锁尚且未打开，捆绑的戏法让他全身上下只有头部能转动而已。

 

此刻它一定还在思考着，更为惨绝人寰的新玩法。

 

经过一会儿的观察，那些触手的注意力终将锁定在了Evolto的手甲上，被厚重的皮革包裹着的五指做成人类的形状，能够方便的活动，上面还嵌有闪着银光的甲冑，现在兴许用不上——从战斗方面来说。为了具体确认形状，几根粗细不一的触手过于密致地贴和，有种亲密的恋人间十指相扣的错觉。

 

那些触手就这样扣着他的手腕，往穴口送。

 

“要我给自己做这种事吗？不可能的！”这些生物听不懂Evolto的话但能读得懂他话里蕴含的感情色彩，纵使特底强硬起来的声音还是不免染上情欲的颜色，沦落到这种境地还倔强着，只能算是用来激化欺凌者的一点兴余表演。

 

毕竟占上风的不是他，触手们能够强硬地迫使他的手指就这样插入。

 

即使这样也不是它本来的意图，它无辜得像个被主人抛弃的小狗，只是拖着Evolto的手在洞穴周边温顺地蹭了蹭，简直是不带有色情意味的举动，只是想向他撒个娇满足自己的性好。但被凌辱着的奴隶完全没有一点要忠于自己反应它就不能置之不理了。

 

直接是和着细小的分支带着食指插了进去，深度只是恰好装进来一根手指，然后用自己的分身强迫着Evolto的手指在里面搅动着。

 

明明是能击碎这些生物的手，此刻却被强迫着做色情的事。冰冷而尖锐的异物被强行捅入穴道中，温热的内壁对此敏感异常，变成了恰好包裹住手指的形状开始更为猛烈地收缩着。

 

本来Evolto信誓旦旦地认为这种低下的自慰手段他是不可能起任何反应的，奈何催情剂的效果强得简直可以把天空之壁都给推倒，和之前几次比起来的抽插简直不值一提的行为让他性欲膨胀，开始有些不满足于当前。

 

渐渐的，触手什么时候松开对Evolto的钳制也不为人知。手部能够灵活地自由活动，但他第一件事并不是反抗，而是往通往极乐世界的道路送去更多的手指，两根、三根，身体配合着手上的动作像条妖娆的蛇一样扭动着，反正也没有人看到的他的丑态。

 

随着仅剩的理智不断地被蚕食，手上的动作也在不断加速。他两只手都在侵犯着自己的生殖腔，柔软的肉被他翻弄着，现在手甲上沾满自己分泌出来的液体，那已经不是能用来战斗的武器之一了，触手们也在体贴着帮他寻找更舒服的姿势。

 

他在不断的冲击中最终释放了全部，他没有了任何自主性的肢体动作，四肢因为高潮不断地颤栗，胸甲只是随着呼吸上下起伏。这下骑士系统好像真的宕机了，最后保持清醒一刻他好像听到有东西跟他用地球上的语言对话。

 

那好像是自己曾经毁掉内海时用过的把戏

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于搞上了AO3


End file.
